


Night Light

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Series: SLAUE [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Papyrus brings Red home to be introduced to the household. Life is about to get much more complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Papcest [Underswap!Pap/Underfell!Pap] and HoneyMustard [Underswap!Pap/Underfell!Sans] with an underage voyeur [Chara’s exact age isn’t explicit, and they’re not participating except for commentary], very dubious and coerced consent, sexual slavery, ecto-cock, bondage, non-consensual use of toys [vibrators], forced blowjob, forced orgasms, uncomfortable soul manifestations, accidental incestuous implications [Fellbros are related here though neither of them are telling].

Chara is waiting for them, of course, despite the obscenely late hour. If Papyrus didn’t know better, he’d think the kid never sleeps. Their room is brightly lit with the harsh glare of half a dozen monitors poised at various angles towards a bed so enormous it could probably fit every member of the household with room to spare. Chara is lounging in the middle of it, draped over a mound of pillows, bare feet kicking in the air as they stare at the feed that Papyrus notes is coming from his own eye-socket.

“You took your time,” Chara accuses, not turning to look at them.

“Sorry,” Papyrus offers unapologetically. It’s been a long damn day, and he’s found that the easiest way to deal with Chara’s petulance is to ignore it. Impatient brat; Chara’s too used to getting what they want, whenever they want.

There’s a quiet hitch of sound across the room. Papyrus lazily glances over at where Edge is kneeling against the wall, chained in place so he can’t wriggle more than a few inches in any direction. The low, mechanical buzz tells him Chara’s turned on the vibrators that have been strategically fastened across his lanky frame in all the places Papyrus has learned are particularly sensitive. Every few seconds he twitches, bone and steel rattling together, aborted sounds barely making it out past the gag. They still have to leave him muzzled most of the time; the auction papers hadn’t exaggerated his predisposition for biting, and Papyrus has enough notches in his forearms to attest to the fact that that Edge’s teeth are pretty damn sharp.

“He misbehaved again,” Chara says, having noted the shift in his gaze over the monitor. “I was being nice, too. I was letting him watch your night out with me. He didn’t seem to like it much, though.”

Edge glares balefully, eyes still bright and rebellious despite his shudders of exhausted over-stimulation, his bones slick with sweat. Papyrus takes a few steps closer, and it’s gratifying the way Edge flinches, trying not to outright cringe. Papyrus smirks at him. Their training sessions are a lot more enjoyable for him than they are for Edge.

“How long ago did you turn them on?” Papyrus asks, grazing a finger around the rim of Edge’s eyesocket, pantomiming tenderness. Edge wheezes against his gag, a huff of distaste, but he can’t throw the touch off so he’s forced to endure it.

“Around the time you started playing with Red,” Chara says, and Papyrus doesn’t need to turn to see the wicked grin his owner is wearing.

He barks a short laugh. That was nearly three hours ago. “Sadist. You know, I told you if you overuse these you might ruin his sensitivity.”

“He deserves it,” Chara grumbles. “He tried to hit me.”

“Naughty,” Papyrus scolds Edge playfully, but he’s not terribly concerned. Chara would have to be dangerously close for Edge to be able to even touch them. Then again, Chara has been stubbornly insistent about provoking the vicious skeleton despite Papyrus’s frequent warnings that he isn’t yet tame enough to play with.

A soft, stuttering breath catches his attention, and Papyrus turns to see Red staring at Edge, his eyesockets inordinately wide and haunted. He looks stricken. Papyrus supposes from an outside perspective, Edge’s predicament probably seems a little cruel. Red’s probably wondering if he’ll end up in a similar state before the night is out.

“Hey,” he prompts, and Red’s attention snaps to him with a whole-body jerk, arms raised defensively. Papyrus ignores it, keeping his voice low and steady. “Don’t look so worried. As long as you behave, we’ll go easy on you. Edge here just likes to make trouble.”

He patted Edge’s skull condescendingly, earning a guttural growl. Red doesn’t look at all reassured, and all the work Papyrus has been doing to ease the little skeleton’s nervous uncertainty seems to have vanished in mere seconds. Great. He’ll have to have words with Chara about that later.

The exchange successfully diverts Chara’s attention, and the human bounds rambunctiously across the bed, their slim, elfin body moving with a predatory swiftness that has Red freezing like a rabbit. Chara looks delighted, eyes agleam and cheeks rosy with colour as they approach their newest acquisition with a wide, white smile. Chara’s not very physically imposing, particularly compared to most other humans, but they’re still a head taller than Red. The small monster seems to have no idea how to react as Chara gently but inescapably draws Red into an embrace, lithe arms coiling around his body like twin, pale snakes.

“He’s nearly as small as Blue,” Chara murmurs, turning their head so their small, pert lips are pressed to Red’s temple. “Adorable. I’m glad you found him.”

“You’re welcome,” Papyrus says dryly, amused at Chara’s pretence at giving him any due credit when he’d really done nothing but follow orders. Even though his posture’s as loose as ever, he’s watching Chara carefully though. Sometimes placing restrictions on Chara just prompts the contrary human to find creative ways of breaking the rules. He’s not yet convinced that Chara’s promise is really enough to compel them to behave.

“Hey,” Chara says brightly, their tone so mild and innocent that Papyrus is immediately suspicious. “You should finish up the punishment. I think Edge has learned his lesson, and it’ll be good for Red to see how things are done around here, hm?”

As much as Chara’s playful tone sounds like it might be a suggestion, Papyrus knows an order when he hears one. He frowns slightly, considering and casting an oblique glance at Red’s expression which seems bewildered and anxious, but not significantly more so than before. He doesn’t really think Red needs any reminders on the importance of obedience, and he’s been nothing but compliant so far, but Chara obviously wants to see how he’ll react.

He shrugs off his reservations. Fine, he’ll play it by ear. Chara will think up something worse otherwise…and he really does need to give Edge a proper disciplining. Provoked or not, he should know better than to try anything against Chara by now.

“Are you ready to behave?” he asks Edge genially, watching the subtle play of expressions across the other skeleton’s scarred face. He doesn’t miss the way Edge’s eyes flick towards Chara and Red, seeming discomforted by the unfamiliar observer or perhaps by the demonic grin Chara is wearing. When he looks back at Papyrus, though, there’s a trace of defeat. Three hours of unabated, merciless vibration against his bones has clearly worn down a great deal of his usual resistance, and each time Papyrus forces him to submit, the next battle is a little shorter and fought less viciously. Edge is starting to wear down, slowly but surely. Even his stubborn pride can’t hold out against Papyrus’s relentless tactics.

His eyes shift to the floor. He nods tightly, bowing his head to let Papyrus access the buckle of the gag locked tight against the base of his skull. With a hum of approval, Papyrus unbinds it and lets the muzzle drop to the floor. He can only imagine the relief that must come with it as Edge pants heavily, pooled saliva oozing down his chin as he works to ease the tension from his jaw. Papyrus gives him a minute to adjust, casually unzipping his fly and conjuring the already erect length of a cock with the ease of long-time experience. He’s noted that Edge seems to find the usage of simulated human organs particularly degrading, so Papyrus usually insists on it.

As expected, Edge stares at the magical appendage as if it has personally affronted him (it has, dozens of times now) but whatever scathing complaint he might have wanted to unleash dies swiftly on his tongue. Speaking out of turn will just get him gagged again, with another brutal hour spent being tormented by the vibrators. He’s learned that particular lesson well enough by now.

“Go on,” Papyrus coaxes, giving his shaft a few preparatory strokes, deliberately milking pre-come from the head so he can smear it onto Edge’s face. He can’t deny how much he enjoys the resulting look of frustrated outrage, and the sight is made even more sweet by the way Edge is forced to deliberately swallow his disgust and, with silent fury, opens his teeth to accept the cock into his mouth.

“Mmm, good boy,” Papyrus croons, his hands guiding Edge’s skull, correcting the angle. Edge’s mouth is still sloppy and wet from the gag, and his breath gasps harshly over Papyrus’s shaft before he remembered to breath through his nasal cavity.

Edge still isn’t very talented at this particular service. It had taken a hell of a lot of intervention and hard work just to train him to be pliant enough not to immediate bite down. He’d done that once, the first time, but Papyrus had been ready for it and had dissipated the magical organ before he could feel more than the first prick of serrated teeth. The resulting punishment had been…memorable. Papyrus had almost worried he’d gone too far, but Edge had recovered after a few days with much more muted rebellion than before, and so far he hasn’t tried that particular defiance again.

Edge can do nothing but rock against his restraints, letting his body be used while Papyrus carefully thrusts between his teeth with murmured encouragements. Edge’s tongue reluctantly forms, at first lying lax on the floor of his mouth before tentatively curling around Papyrus’s length, moving to wind around the organ and provide something more satisfying to slide against. He hasn’t quite gotten the hang of forming a throat and swallowing, but it’s not a particularly natural reflex for a skeleton so Papyrus doesn’t insist. Edge still isn’t quite ready to be coached on technique, but this act isn’t about pleasure.

It’s about power.

A cry of distress breaks him out of his familiar rhythm, and he whips around in alarm to find Red fighting his way out of Chara’s arms. He’s ready to snap at the human for doing something untoward, but Chara’s face is one of bland surprise, and as they allows Red to break free Papyrus catches sight of light refracting off the interior of the small skeleton’s ribcage.

Red’s soul has manifested again.

“S-sorry! Sorry, sorry!” Red whimpers, backing away from Chara on shaky legs.

Chara looks more intrigued than upset, staring immodestly at the light Red is failing to hide behind his shielding hands. “Is that…a soul?”

They’d been watching the camera feed through Papyrus’s eye, but while the burst of light and magic that had come from the soul had been obvious in person and especially to another monster, he suddenly realised Chara wouldn’t have had the experience to be able to recognise it from sight alone. Chara hadn’t even realised what was happening with Red back in the auction house. Papyrus suddenly wants to smack himself for his idiocy.

“I can’t…sorry,” Red mutters, hiding his face. “I know I’m…disgusting.”

Papyrus and Chara exchange a glance, the former looking troubled and the latter wearing an expression of deviant interest. The way the human is staring at Red definitely isn’t reassuring.

“Chara,” he says warningly, giving the human a stern look. He snaps his fingers, gesturing back towards the bed. “Sit.”

Chara hesitates, verging on a pout, then offers a careless smile, sitting down with an impish bounce on the edge of the mattress. “Fine, fine. I wasn’t going to do anything.”

Papyrus is tempted to call out that lie, but a muffled burble of distress reminds him to look down. In his inattention, he’s left Edge choking on the length of his cock, buried far too deeply in the other’s throat for it to be comfortable. He pulls back, letting Edge splutter and cough more emphatically than is probably necessary. When he’s done, he finally catches sight of Red who is now curled into a ball, struggling to keep the light of his soul contained, and his expression twists into the same sentiment of aghast surprise that pretty accurately reflects Papyrus’s own first reaction. He doesn’t seem to know what to think of it, and Papyrus firmly raps his knuckles on Edge’s skull. “Oi. You weren’t finished.”

It takes a few seconds for Edge to reorient himself, and for a moment it looks like he wants to say something before Papyrus’s stern expression makes him think better of it. He grudgingly opens his mouth again, and Papyrus immediately thrusts in.

The soul light is incredibly distracting, but not at all in the way he expects. He should find it disturbing, the ugly evidence of whatever traumatic experience Red has been through, but something about the shame and vulnerability of a soul on display is unsettlingly arousing. The manifestation of a soul is usually limited to specific contexts involving copulation or erotic acts of absolute trust, and there’s something about that implication which speaks directly to his instincts.

Frankly, having Red’s soul in the vicinity is like being exposed to something salaciously pornographic, and his next thrust into Edge’s mouth is less controlled than usual, almost rough.

Edge’s response isn’t any better. His intermittent quivering from the vibration along his bones has become convulsions of urgent need. Edge’s bones are near-scalding from the heat of stress and arousal, and for the first time he groans shakily around Papyrus’s cock as if this is something he actually wants. Papyrus grasps the sides of his jaw and obligingly fucks him harder, glorifying in the strained whimpers humming around his shaft.

Shockingly, Edge actually comes first. That’s never happened. Even when Papyrus ‘rewards’ him at the end of a punishment, he’s usually coherent enough to keep resisting, trying to delay his loss of control as long as possible. This time climax seems to take Edge completely by surprise, and Papyrus hardly has any warning either as a particularly powerful undulation wracks Edge’s body and he reaches his peak with a flare of euphoric magic and a soft cry of relief.

Even Chara seems impressed. “Did he just come by sucking you off?”

“Shit,” Papyrus grunts, because he can hardly restrain himself after that. He’d meant to finish deep in Edge’s throat, spilling seed down his vertebrae and watching it drip obscenely down his spine, but instead he’s forced to pull out to ensure Edge doesn’t accidentally bite him in the throes of orgasm, and ends up coming on his face instead, spent magic splashing dangerously close to Edge’s eyesockets.

It’s not a bad compromise, he decides, letting Edge fall back on his heels, completely spent with orange residue dripping down his sharp cheekbones and over his teeth. Papyrus fumbles a little less gracefully than he would have liked for the small remote that controls the vibrators, finally turning them off to give the other skeleton some relief.

“Hmm,” Chara looks thoughtful, glancing oddly between Red and Edge, but whatever their thoughts are they choose not to voice them. Instead they lace their fingers together beneath their chin, a cheerful smile on their cherubic face. “That was a nice show. I think Red liked it too.”

Red is looking absolutely miserable, but there’s a bright flush of rosy magic burning across his skull, and inside his chest Papyrus can see thick streaks of silvery residue seeping indecently from his soul. There’s a growing puddle of it between his legs that he seems positively mortified by. Papyrus is amazed. He hasn’t even been touched, but the state of his soul suggests he’s aroused beyond belief.

Is it really just from watching? Papyrus is morbidly curious as to what must have been done to Red to train that particular reaction into him.

He’s tired as hell, but it would be truly shitty to leave Red in that state. He takes a step closer, and Red hunches lower to the ground, trying to hide the sluice of liquid beneath him as it’s something filthy.

Well, it sort of is. Blue isn’t going to appreciate having to clean that up later.

“Let me help you with that,” he offers before Red can interrupt him with another babble of apologies and self-recriminations. Red’s hands quickly come up to his chest and Papyrus hastily adds, “I won’t touch your soul. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

He signals Chara, who’s thankfully astute enough to interpret the gesture and toss one of the pillows from the bed. Papyrus catches it one-handed and positions it at Red’s back before coaxing the smaller skeleton to lie back on it. It’s slightly less callous than just taking him on the naked floor, offering some cushioning for his bones as Papyrus lifts up Red’s hips and nuzzles against his pubic arch.

He knows Edge is watching, probably cataloguing the stark differences in Papyrus’s treatment of the Estate’s newest slaves. He might be surprised to realise that Papyrus isn’t really a very exacting trainer, it’s just that Edge’s unruly resistance demands much harsher retaliation. Papyrus is perfectly capable of being compassionate and affectionate with his charges if the situation calls for it, if it will compel the reaction he wants.

He’d like to think Edge is taking a moment to reconsider his choices, huddled against the wall, still bound and uncomfortable as Papyrus softly suckles along the sensitive ridges of Red’s pelvis, making him writhe and moan and slowly come apart with pleasure as Chara watches on in delight.


End file.
